Vampire
by the funeral of hearts
Summary: The tale of a pixie and a vampire married by mistake...what will happen R&R please!


Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

The ocean waves crashed against the dock and the rain dropped like someone crying a thousand tears. There was no one in sight except for one girl about sixteen with long silver hair and a glowing figure. Any one could easily mistake her for some kind of angel, but she was merely a human, a mortal… or so she thought.

Her name was Lily. She was a quiet girl. She never talked to anyone…not even her own parents. Well, that would be kind of odd seeing as how her parents were dead. Her parents had perished in a fire when she was only three years old.

She sat on the dock thinking about that terrible night when her parents died. She sat around for awhile taking in the atmosphere. The trees, the sound of loud music in the distance from some teenagers' wild party, the ocean waves crashing against the dock, the old abandoned houses on the edge of the ocean. She slowly stood up and looked around. Silence. She started off towards her house.

As she was walking she decided to take the short cut through the nearby forest. As she was walking she heard a soft whimper in the distance. She followed the voice until she got to an opening in the forest. She came upon a man. He was very handsome. He had long black hair, just the opposite of hers. His eyes were a pale blue glowing against the shine of the moon. At first she did not realize what was wrong with him until her gaze settled on his chest. There was a stake close to his heart. The first thought that came to mind was vampire so, she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"I will remove this stake as long as you do not go all vampire on me and start sucking my blood."

"I will not. I promise." Those were the only words he could get out.

Lily carefully removed the stake. It slipped out easily. The cut wasn't too deep but it did do some damage. She ripped his shirt of and wrapped it around his chest. He slowly got up. He started to move towards her. She half expected him to bite her but instead he gave her a kiss. She tensed a little then relaxed. For some reason she trusted him.

She walked home dazzled by what had just happened. She went home and walked inside. She walked to her room. The room was small and cramped. The walls were a dark purple. In the corner of her room was a mattress with a purple comforter. She got in bed and tried to go to sleep. She lay there thinking.

The next morning would be the first day of school. It didn't matter for Lily though. She dropped out in the 9th grade. She couldn't take it. All the cliques, all the drama things like that. So tomorrow all the children would be getting ready for school excited about the day ahead. But for Lily it was just a normal day.

She woke up at 12:00 p.m. took a shower, and got dressed. She put on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of ripped up baggy black jeans. Her adoptive mom was a waitress at her favorite restaurant Lithio's. The name sounded high class but it was just your average pizza parlor at the edge of town. She ate there all the time and left tips when she had any extra money. When she walked in she saw someone she did not expect to see. Sitting all alone at a booth in the darkest part of the restaurant was Cobra. It was a good thing that there was no one else with him because, Lily did not do well in front of people she did not know. She cautiously walked over to him and sat down.

"I knew that you were coming," he said. "I just didn't know when. I came to talk to you about that kiss. Tell you what it means."

"Well who do we have here?" cut in Lily's mom.

"Just a friend, mom." said Lily

"Well then, order anything you like."

"Okay, thanks mom." With that she left.

"Well, anyway technically were… uh… well, married."

"What?" asked Lily in a half screech voice. I cant get married I'm only 16 what am I going to do where am I going to-

"But it is forbidden love because a mortal can not simply marry an immortal… vampire."

"Wow! You scared me there for a minute bud, I mean if that were true I would-

"But here is the catch… your not mortal."

"Yes I am what are you talking about?"

With that he stood up and handed her a folded piece of paper, and walked out.

She unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it.

My name is Cobra 

Go to this address and I'll explain everything

3985 midnight road

Trust me…go

She folded the piece of paper and stood up. She walked outside into the daylight.

She had no idea what to think. I mean she thought about maybe dating the guy but to marry him that just seemed insane.

Then she thought about what he had said. "You're not a mortal"

Now that was just plain freaky.

All of that had made her tired although it was only 2:00 she needed her rest. Besides she often slept during the day and stayed up at night. When she got home she went in her room and went to sleep. But where she found herself was the complete opposite of sleep. She was dreaming. She dreamed of Cobra. He was running towards her ushering her toward what seemed to be a cell. He said these words:

"I know how much you want to get married but I'm royalty your just a peasant now quickly go before they find you."

Then it was over. Lily woke with a start, sitting strait up in bed. She wondered why she was seeing Cobra everywhere. Maybe in some twisting term of events she did want to get married to him. She had no clue what to think anymore. Then she remembered the note. She walked outside in the darkness. She walked down the road to the address that Cobra had given her. Hopefully he was still there. She came upon an old rundown warehouse. It looked almost like a haunted house in one of those picture books for kids. Its doors creaked. The warehouse looked like it had been almost burnt down. Once she was in side she looked around for any sign of human life form. It was semi-dark. Then out of nowhere came Cobra from the shadows. Lily almost screamed.

"Hello," he said, "I was hoping you would be here."

"Hi."

"I knew you would probably show up. Did you find you're way all right?"

"I did."

"Good, good now were to start were to star-

"You said I was immortal… explain that."

"Well you were born into a very, very powerful family. Your parents were king and queen but your father was accused of murder… murder of me. They were sentenced to becoming peasants. My family was second in line so my father and mother became king and queen. They thought I was dead but then I showed up a week later completely unharmed. They thought he killed me but I had just left awhile to gather my thoughts. Well then they were going to give the title back to your father but it was to late. Because a day later they perished in that fire… They never even got the chance to tell you that you were a pixie."

"Me… a… pi… pixie?"

"Yes and may I say you look an awful lot like your mother. Beautiful, and graceful. Anyway after they died everyone went crazy trying to look for you but no one ever did. Then one day one of my friends decided to try and fit in with humans… that's when he saw you. From then on I followed you… everywhere. Then that night I don't know what happened. I was sitting there watching you and then it hit me. The stake hit me right beside my heart. I would have died if it weren't for you. But we cannot get married because I am royalty and you are still just a peasant. They never had the time to change you in to royalty again so you have forever been a peasant."

"Well okay then I guess that means were married… sort of. So what are you going to do?"

"Bring you to meet my parents… of course."

Chapter 2: Meet the Parents 

They decided to have another "talking" session that week. This time when they went to the warehouse Cobra decided to take Lily to his favorite place ever. He led her through the forest into an opening in the brush. There were two hammocks hanging by two trees. There were dark violet flowers with black tips growing at the rims of the opening. Once Lily got there she kind of backed off because she saw that the hammocks were hanging by vines.

"There made of vines are you sure they will hold us?" she asked.

"Yes, of course they will hold us. Regular vines wouldn't but "super natural" vines will."

"Oh well here goes nothing." She slowly sat down surprised that the so-called "super natural" vines did hold her weight.

"So you really are a blood sucker huh?" He had an amused look in his eye when she asked that.

"Yes I am but I've already fed for the week so I don't need your blood." They sat there for awhile just staring into each other's eyes. Lily was the first to talk.

"So I'm a pixie."

"Yes a very beautiful one too."

"So I don't really look like this?"

"Well you do except for-

"For what?"

"Except for the wings"

"What?" she shrieked.

"Well if you think about it hard enough you should get wings." After a long while they decided to start their way back home. They kept a steady pace until they got to the opening in the dark forest. They finally got back to the warehouse after walking for a least a mile. They said their good byes and departed. By this time it was at least midnight. Lily walked home she couldn't stop thinking about him. It seemed like he was every where.

She went back home to find nothing to eat in the fridge, and her mom wasn't there so she went to bed. That night she dreamed of Cobra. She dreamed of his face, his hair, everything. She dreamed of his glossy black hair. She dreamed of his piercing blue eyes. But most of all she dreamed of his smell. She loved his smell. With that she woke up. She walked outside and sighed. It was windy. She loved the wind. Normally it was very cloudy but tonight there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon that had been just a crescent a few days ago was now completely full. It was beautiful. She went back inside and sat on the raggedy old couch. She watched T. V. for awhile. After awhile of flipping channels she dozed off on the couch. Later she was awoken by the sound of someone whispering in her ear. She was startled at first then she realized it was just Cobra. They sat there and stared into each other's eyes in silence until it got to unbearable. Cobra was the first to speak.

"So I guess you should come and meet my parents."

"Well if you say so."

They walked for what seemed like forever until they got a big rock well, not really a rock more like a hill or a mountain. There was a small crevice in the side of the hill… mountain… or whatever you want to call it. They walked inside and came upon a tremendous hallway. Somehow it seemed familiar to Lily. Lily looked around. There were big banners hanging from the ceiling stopping just before the floor. In front of then was a long table that seated about 200 at least that was filled with fruit and all kinds of alien food. All the fruit was colorful blue and pink like something you would see in a movie or hear about in a book. (Ha) Cobra led her through gigantic solid gold doors and into a small room. In it was

7


End file.
